


perfect little ball of fluff

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Harridrew find a cat, Other, Pre-Relationship, cuteness, so much fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: “Harrison,” Drew said, flatly. “There’s a cat in the radio booth.”





	perfect little ball of fluff

“Harrison,” Drew said, flatly. “There’s a cat in the radio booth.”

Behind him, there was a loud gasp, and then Drew was pushed to the side as Harrison barrelled into the room, diving towards the ball of fluff sitting on Drew’s chair.

“Oh my _God,”_ Harrison gasped. “ _Look at him.”_  

Drew was less than impressed. “Did you leave the door unlocked? I told you, you have to lock the door otherwise things get in.”

Harrison gasped again, this time louder and more indignant. “You _did not_ call Valentine a _thing_!” he said, crossly. “He’s a _beautiful boy,_ aren’t you? Aren’t you just the cutest little boy? Yes, you are. _Yes, you are.”_

Drew sighed. “You named him, already?”

“Every perfect boy like Valentine needs a name!”

Drew couldn’t bear to dignify that with a response. He gave another long sigh. “Well, I guess we’re going to have to tell Hal that the show’s going to be late tonight.”

Harrison stopped stroking the cat. “Why not?!”

“Because we need to find the owners. We can’t have a cat in here while we record.”

“ _Why not?!”_

Drew rubbed the bridge of his nose. How did he end up here? 

He opened his mouth, ready to list all of the reasons why a cat wasn’t allowed in the radio booth with them.

Five minutes later, the show began.

“ _Hello listeners! You’re listening to Kaleidotrope, and we are so excited to have a special little visitor in the studio with us today!!”_

* * *

 

After the show finished, Drew and Harrison found themselves standing outside, their breath catching on the cold air.

The cat was mewing at Harrison’s feet, rubbing against his legs. He’d taken to Harrison instantly.

_Just like everyone does,_ Drew thought to himself, fondly.

Then he had to turn his head so Harrison wouldn’t see his blush.

“Where do you belong little Valentine?” Harrison said, kneeling down to stroke behind his ears. He looked up at Drew. “I can’t just leave him out in the cold like this.” 

“What are you going to do, take him back to your dorm room?” Drew said, raising an eyebrow.

That was exactly what Harrison wanted to do.

“At least until we find the owners!” Harrison insisted.

“Does your dorm even allow pets?” Drew said, incredulously, even though he knew the answer was _no._ “How are you going to feed it?”

That was how Drew found himself on a night time supermarket run, watching Harrison coo over little cat toys, and compare the prices of the cat-food.

He wrapped himself in his hoody, trying to ignore the way his heart was thumping as he watched the sheer excitement on Harrison’s face.

“You’ll come back tomorrow, won’t you?” Harrison asked as they stood outside his dorm room, arms laden full with far more cat paraphernalia than necessary. “To help make signs? To find the owners?”

“Yeah,” Drew said, his mouth dry. “I’ll be back.”

_Whatever you ask, Harrison._

He wiped that thought away before he could overthink it.

* * *

 

Harrison’s door was wide open when Drew arrived the next morning.

“Harrison?” he said, warily, hovering on the doorstep.

“I’m in here!” Harrison called from the bathroom. “One sec!”

Drew took a moment just to stand in Harrison’s room. It was every bit the whirlwind and mess he expected it to be, movie posters peeling off the wall, bed unmade. It was so very Harrison, it made Drew want to smile. 

“Oh, you are looking so pretty today!”

“W-what?” Drew stammered and turned around.

Harrison was on the floor, scratching behind the cat’s ears.

Oh. He was talking to the cat.

_Great,_ Drew thought to himself. _Now I’m jealous of a cat._

“Hi!” Harrison looked up. “You’re all red. Why are you all red?”

“Running! I was running,” Drew lied. “I ran all the way here. Y’know, for. Exercise.”

Harrison narrowed his eyes. “Riiiight.” Then his voice brightened, back to mile-a-minute Harrison, lighter than air and sweeter than sugar. “Do you want to see the prototype I made for the posters?”

“Prototype?”

Harrison leapt to his feet, pulling a sheet of paper across the desk. 

“That’s a lot of glitter,” Drew said. “Like a child went mad in an arts and crafts store.”

“You don’t you like it?”

“No, I do. It’s very... _you_.”

Harrison raised an eyebrow. “So, I’m childish?”

“No,” Drew said, quickly. “You’re... whimsical.”

“I’m whimsical?” Harrison’s voice sounded sceptical.

“What other options do you have?”

That was how Drew found himself spending a whole Friday making ‘IS THIS YOUR CAT?’ signs.

When Drew yawned and excused himself, Harrison looked up at him.

“You know you’re welcome back anytime,” Harrison said. “To visit Valentine, I mean.” 

“I’d like that,” Drew said, a little too quickly. “To see the cat. I mean.”

Below them, Valentine meowed.

* * *

 

Drew sat flat on his bed, sighing loudly.

Tuesday and Thursday felt worlds apart.

It had surprised him how quickly he’d found himself living for radio days, his whole week anticipating the days he could sit beside Harrison and fix all of Sidlesmith’s problems.

He slid his phone out of his pockets, scrolling through his contacts. There had to be some sort of excuse he could make.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he pressed the call button.

“Hey, Harrison,” he said, his heart hammering against his chest. “How’s Valentine doing?”

* * *

 

Drew was in Harrison’s room again.

He’d been in there a lot.

They’d met up pretty much every day to search for Valentine’s owners, and invariably their search ended with them falling into conversation, giving up on signs and on calling as many people as they could to see if anyone had lost a cat. 

Today, it had ended with them lying on Harrison’s bed, laptop open as they binge-watched their way through Netflix. Harrison’s eyes were drooping, his head leaning down and resting in Drew’s lap.

Drew’s heart was doing flips.

After a very long pause, Drew’s fingers found their way through Harrison’s hair, running through his curls.

Harrison smiled, softly. “Drew?” he said.

“Mmm?” Drew didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Thanks, for everything. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for Valentine.”

“Yeah,” Drew said. “For Valentine.”

Drew hoped that Harrison couldn’t feel the way his heart was speeding up.

Harrison rolled over in Drew’s lap.

“Hey, Drew?” he said, a hint of a grin sweeping across his face.

“What?”

Harrison curled his hand into Drew’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him softly.

* * *

 

Now, when Drew found himself in Harrison’s room, he didn’t bother to hide his grin, or his blush, or the way his heart was pounding straight out of his chest.

He’d found himself a new title, a new identity: Harrison’s boyfriend. He was Harrison’s boyfriend. Drew was Harrison’s _boyfriend._ He didn’t have to wait for Tuesdays or Thursdays anymore, he didn’t have to make up excuses to see him, and most wonderful of all, he could kiss him whenever he liked.

And so, as Harrison pulled Drew into yet another kiss, Drew looked down at winked at Valentine, who, after several failed attempts at finding the mystery owner, was now well and truly Harrison’s.

He had a lot to thank that little cat for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
